


A Tough Decision

by mackerelmore



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmore/pseuds/mackerelmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has had enough! Tonight was the night he had to do what was always poisoning his mind. Tonight he will make his darkest desires come to life before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tough Decision

**Author's Note:**

> An old fanfic from my account on another website, I liked it so much I figured I'd post it on here as well. I got a lot of inspiration from my friends as well as help writing this at 2am.

Thranduil has been lacking in sleep ever since he began to notice and worry about the growing love affair between Tauriel and his beloved son, Legolas.

"What brings the creases to your forehead my love?" Thranduil's eyebrows said.

"Nothing you need to worry of" Thranduil snapped.

Thranduil began to comb his long, luscious eyebrows he so much loved.

"Are you really going to shut me off like this  _again_?" Thranduil's eyebrows felt abandonment.

Thranduil ignored his troublesome eyebrows requests often.

"Oi mate! What the actual fuck Thrandick?" His eyebrows scoffed.

A fiery flame of rage began in Thranduil's soul; he must do it, and  _tonight_. With nothing but bad intentions in his soul, mind and heart, Thranduil grabbed his medicare card and put it off to the side. He reached into his pocket to grab his Gillette fusion razor.

"Thranduil?" His hesitant eyebrows said. "What'aya doin?"

With no words leaving his mouth, Thranduil held his Gillette fusion razor up to his forehead.

"No mate! You dunno what you're doin!"

In one sweep Thranduil shaved his eyebrows right off their home on his forehead.

"No longer shall you torment me" Thranduil roared.

Thranduil collected the hairs of his remaining friend in a pile, lined with his medicare card. A knock on the door ruined the peaceful silence Thranduil had just made.

"Dad, are you alright?" His worried son, Legolas inquired.

Without a word to explain his sudden outburst, Thranduil leaned down to his bathroom sink, holding one nostril shut with his thumb.

"Dad?"

Thranduil began to snort his beloved eyebrows in a hot fiery rage of passion. His son burst through the door, gasping after seeing the horrid site. Legolas pulled his father away from his eyebrows. Falling to the ground, Thranduil fell into a deep sadness, accompanied by nothing but tears streaming down his fair cheeks.

"You look like a freak show without eyebrows dad! You're just like that horrid creature Gollum" Legolas cackled as his father sobbed in a fetal position.


End file.
